


The Library

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Hiyori struggles with an assignment deadline as Christmas break draws to a close. Yato’s unorthodox method of helping reveals the makings of a plot which will affect the entire school.Thank you to Emily (hiyoris_scarf) for beta-ing me!





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda inspired by the whole 'Strangers Like Me' song from Disney's Tarzan.

The holidays meant one thing for Hiyori: the library. Decked out in dusty tomes and darkened bookshelves, it was her favourite place to be. The golden lamplight and hidden corners of the library with their old scratched desks and worn chairs were a comfort. More recently, the small comfort it brought was overshadowed by her stress as she pawed over stacks of textbooks and parchment rolls.

Christmas break was nearly over, and amongst the practical classes and lazy days she had taken, she had completely forgotten about her ‘History of Magic’ homework. Being muggleborn, Hiyori certainly didn’t have the homefield advantage that the majority of her classmates had, years of knowledge ingrained into the lives of witches and wizards. Aimi and Yama weren’t around to offer support, their families taking breaks away for the holidays right up to the start of term. The castle ran as usual despite the lack of students, though most days the library would shut early and kick out the few students like her who were cramming late work.

Hiyori let out a huff of air, glancing out of the window. The sun had set hours ago. Any minute now, the librarian would come along and shoo her out of the library. She was barely anywhere close to finishing the assignment, let alone finding anything useful in the books she had pulled off the shelves. She hoped to interrogate Yukine about magic, but he always seemed reluctant and found some way to excuse himself.

 _I wonder if he’s actually done the homework,_ Hiyori thought bemusedly, letting the hardback cover of the book slam shut. Struggling under the weight, she lugged the books back to their section of the library and watched in fascination as each book floated out of her hand and slotted back into its place. Simple things like these were something she would never get used to.

 Hiyori navigated through the maze of shelves, bidding goodnight to the librarian who had begun snuffing out the candlewicks and packing away misplaced scrolls. The quiet of the empty hallway sent a chill through Hiyori, the darkness uninviting and ominous. The ghosts of the castle were friendly, but who knew what other unknown creatures existed in this school?

Her footsteps echoed in the cavernous space, accompanied by nothing but silence. A few torches remained lit to light the way for students before curfew began; the moonlight hidden by grey clouds gave no illumination to her surroundings. The crevices and archways seemed more suspicious, as if harbouring ghouls or demons who silently crept after her only to melt back into the shadows the moment she looked around.

Hiyori could feel eyes on her. She knew it, but she hardly dared to look around. A quick motion ahead made her attention snap to the dim pathway ahead, alert and slightly terrified. Stock still, her eyes combed the shadows looking for some kind of sign of life – or death. Squinting, she was sure she could make out a figure lurking on the corner of the corridor, fast pressed into the darkness. Watching her.

Hiyori took a tentative step backwards, not wanting to flee too fast that it might entice whatever was waiting for her to give chase.

“What are you doing up past curfew?” A deep voice behind her made Hiyori shriek out loud, nearly jumping out of her skin. The presence she felt behind her told her that some sort of phantom – or teacher – had caught her out and about. _Surely it wasn’t curfew already?!_ was the first thought that popped into Hiyori’s head rather than her possibly impending doom.

Hiyori spun around, fists raised in preparation for a fight with whatever was going to attack her next in this holiday break. Chocolate mice, chocolate frogs, what next, a chocolate demon?

Rather than anything sweet, she found Yato’s sour expression as he looked at her small clenched fists and underwhelming fierceness.

“Are you going to punch me or what?” His voice was somewhat impatient seeing as he hadn’t received an answer for his previous question. Hiyori blinked at him before a rush of breath she hadn’t realised she was holding escaped her.

“Oh my god, Yato,” Hiyori said, her fists relaxing as they dropped to her sides. “Don’t creep up on people like that!”

Yato looked stricken, his hands risen to his chest as if personally offended by the remark.

“Me? Creeping? That’s absurd!” he leisurely shoved his hands in his pockets with a grin, Hiyori’s agitated expression not changing. “I’m just taking a stroll on this fine evening.”

Hiyori ignored his protests, turning away for a second to looking further down the hall to check the shadow. Gone. Yato craned his neck over to peer over the top of her head, nosing at what she was searching for before she turned back around.

“Whaccha doin’?” he asked casually.

“Going back to the dorm,” Hiyori replied, shifting restlessly as curfew was approaching. “so, bye.”

Hiyori began walking down the corridor, wary of the area where she had seen… whatever she had seen. Yato followed after her, a small reassurance that she wasn’t alone even if it meant she had to put up with his natter until she got back to the tower.

“I’m surprised you aren’t already taking another nap,” Yato teased, bringing back the embarrassing memory from a few days ago that Hiyori had tried to forget. Waking up on the floor, a pillow tucked under her head as if she had been put to bed like a child (even if she was one). Yato and Yukine were practically asleep on each other, curled up on the sofa as sunlight seeped into the room. Hiyori teased them for it, calling them _‘cute’_ and _‘adorable when they slept,’_ much to both of their annoyance. But with a wicked exchange of grins the pair had seemed to have come up with a retaliation.

_‘You drooled.’ Yukine had admitted, feigning embarrassment on her part._

_‘I’ve never heard anyone snore as loud as you,” Yato had chimed in, faking a yawn as if he had barely gotten a wink of sleep, ‘or sleep talk. Who’s Jerome?”_

Hiyori had tried to debunk their ‘revelations’ but they only talked louder, smirking as they made up more and more ridiculous facts about her sleeping habits.

Thinking back on their taunts, Hiyori kept a frosty silence which made Yato grin, knowing he had succeeded in winding her up. It was kinda funny the way she would try to ignore him, her paces trying to outmatch his.

“Where are you coming back from?” he asked, changing the topic for the sake of keeping the conversation alive.

“Library.”

“Why bother doing work when it’s the holidays?” Yato asked. He certainly didn’t work during holidays.

“Unlike you, some of us care about our grades,” was Hiyori’s short reply. She turned left at the end of the corridor, hoping that Yato was going in the other direction. He wasn’t.

Yato scrunched his nose. _She really was annoyed at him. Oh well, no point stopping now._

“And in all this free time you haven’t finished it?” he asked. It was nearly January now, so they’d been on break for a few weeks. “What subject?”

“…History of Magic.”

“That’s easy!” Yato proclaimed but was quickly shot down by an icy look from Hiyori.

“Have you forgotten that I only started believing in magic a few months ago?”

Yato hmm-ed, tilting his head to the side as if to say: ‘Fair point’.

“Pretty much everyone grew up with magic in their lives but me, so they know all about these people we’re learning about.” Hiyori continued, her paces had slowed down a bit as she decided to vent her frustration about the seemingly unfair assignment.

“I know nothing about magic history. My friends aren’t here to help and Yukine won’t tell me.”

Yato gave her a sidelong long, finding her attention had wandered off as she began to stress over her predicament again.

“You haven’t asked me for help.” He said pointedly.

“You hardly do your own work; I found that out when Kazuma had a go at you back in November,” Hiyori replied, a wry smile playing on her lips as she remembered the comical exchange between the two of them. “If you don’t do your own work then why would you help me.”

Yato looked wounded. “You don’t know that!”

Hiyori shook her head slightly, the smile fading from her mouth. “Besides, the library has a whole section on history.”

Yato nodded once, contemplating the benefits. The factual content of the library was unparalleled to what he could provide. Hiyori rambled on, the resounding of their footsteps faintly heard over her voice.

“But there’s too much to read, and the library keeps shutting earlier and earlier because no one uses it.”

“Well, just borrow the books.” Yato said - the obvious answer, as it was a library. Hiyori shook her head once again.

“They’re library bound; I can’t take them out of their section.”

“Wel-l-l-l,” Yato weighed up the remaining options: copy someone else, flunk the work, or…

“Sneak in.”

Hiyori scoffed at the suggestion, but Yato was completely serious, waiting for her response.

“Firstly, that’s not allowed, and secondly,” Hiyori stopped short. They had reached the staircase which led to Gryffindor Tower, meaning Yato would have to vanish downstairs to the dungeons where Slytherin quarters were. _If he actually stayed there, Hiyori thought briefly, recalling the cosy space of the study area which served as a hidey-hole before finishing her question._ “How would I?”

Yato smirked.

“Firstly, it’s ok if no one knows, and secondly,” Yato paused for dramatic effect before jabbing his thumb at his own chest. “I’ll break you in.”

Hiyori raised an eyebrow at his confident declaration. “And how do you propose to do that?”

Yato waved his hand, dismissing the question to leave an air of mystery. “Just meet me at midnight at One-Eyed Carl.”

“One-Eyed what?”

“One-Eyed Carl. Gargoyle. Lovely fellow. First floor corridor before the library corridor.”

“Yato, I can’t just –” Hiyori began to protest the ridiculous idea. There was no way she could make it to the library unnoticed. Yato shushed her but it sounded more like a hiss with the intensity of it.

“You want to do your work, correct?”

“Yes but –” Hiyori tried to argue but was quieted once again by Yato’s interjection.

“I will help you with your work. One time offer.” Yato’s voice was low, as if someone were listening into their conversation. What a travesty it would be if someone heard that Yato was going to actually study, even more so that it wasn’t for himself. “Call it a Christmas present.”

Yato turned and began walking away, leaving Hiyori at the bottom of the staircase. Raising a hand in farewell, Yato called out before Hiyori could cancel the plan.

“Midnight.”

 

~

 

Luckily for Hiyori, the Fat Lady was not guarding the portrait hole when she crept out at 11:53PM to rendezvous with Yato. A quick glance at the other portraits told her that she wasn’t being watched as the majority of paintings were sleeping or missing. The knight, who could often be heard berating students for being out so late, was also missing from his frame. For a moment, Hiyori entertained the idea that he and the Fat Lady had snuck off somewhere more private.

Only when she had let the door shut quietly did she realise that she had no idea how she would get back in without the guard. Even if the Fat Lady had returned by the time she was finished, she would be reprimanded for breaking the rules. With nothing else to do, Hiyori had no choice but to shoulder her satchel and follow through with this outrageous plan.

Her steps were catlike as she trotted down the staircase, her fluffy socks masking any giveaway that she was breaking curfew. Although curfew remained enforced, the nightly patrols of teachers had temporarily ceased due to the lack of students, making it much more unlikely for her to be collared by a professor for being out so late. Still, Hiyori dared not walk in the centre of the hallways, choosing to keep to the shadows in case she would have to conceal herself quickly from someone.

The familiar yet distorted first floor corridor came into sight, the effigies on the wall glaring at her accusingly as if they knew she was going to do something wrong. Of these statues was a gargoyle with one cycloptic eye, perched on the corner of the first-floor corridor and the library which remained dark and quiet.

Hiyori looked around. There was no sign of Yato yet, so Hiyori stood patiently under One-Eyed Carl.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

Hiyori dug her nails into her palms worriedly, anxiety kicking in as she stood alone in the gloomy archway. _Was he playing a trick? Make her come all the way here and get in trouble when she tried to go home?_ Hiyori glanced at her watch. Stepping out into the dim light, she slowly turned on her heel and looked in both directions.

The halls remained empty, but she could hear footsteps even though there were no shadowy figures thrown across the walls to tell her that someone was coming. Her imagination? Her ears pricked slightly, listening but unable to pinpoint the source drawing closer and closer. Hiyori’s head snapped from one side to the other, not knowing where to look or if something indeed was coming for her this time round.

A low, agonising groan rippled through the air on Hiyori’s right. She squeaked and spun around, hand clutching the strap of her bag tightly and eyes wide. _Nothing's there,_ Hiyori reasoned with herself _, it’s an old castle, it’s just the wind. It’s just Nearly Headless Nick complaining about the Headless Hunt again. It’s nothing, it’s nothing, it’s –._

“BOO!” a sharp voice came from behind her as two hands seized her shoulders and pulled her backwards. Hiyori tried to scream but her voice escaped her, her throat tightening in fear.

The grip loosened on her shoulders, leaving Hiyori to stumble forward and whirl around to see what phantom was about to pounce. The space in front of her was momentarily vacant until, from nowhere, a tuft of black hair emerged, followed by blue eyes and a Cheshire-cat-like grin. Yato.

Hiyori opened and closed her mouth, completely speechless at the head floating right in front of her. If Yato hadn’t shifted his – blanket? – to reveal the rest of his body, Hiyori might’ve fainted from the sight of the seemingly levitating severed head.

“How did you do that?!” was the only thing that popped out of Hiyori’s mouth, too amazed to berate him for his prank. Yato shifted the cloth, holding it over his arm to display the swirled pattern of the fabric.

“Invisibility cloak,” he said proudly, “a trusted way to get around unnoticed.”

Hiyori gazed at the cloak in admiration. _Invisibility,_ Hiyori marvelled, _that’s handy…_

“Get under.” Yato’s abrupt instruction snapped her back to reality. He wrapped the cloak around himself, holding it open so that there would be space for her to join him. Hiyori looked at him doubtfully, a hint of hesitation clouding her expression. Yato sighed.

“Do you want to do this or not?”

Hiyori certainly wasn’t going to turn back after all of this – her stubbornness was not going to allow Yato to get the better of her. After all, he was helping her. Hiyori ducked under the cloak, taking a side of it to hold up before they both fell into a steady walking pace. The material felt like water under her fingers, translucent and making her feel as if she weren’t completely part of the real world.

The window of the library’s oak door was dark, showing that the librarian and students had left long ago. Yato pulled his wand from his pocket, tapping it on the lock before chanting ‘Alohomora’. With a gentle click the mechanism unlocked. Yato turned the doorknob, pushing the door open with a creak.

They fumbled through the darkness, Hiyori leading them in the general direction of where she had been studying earlier that day. The previously dark corner was now washed with moonlight, spilling onto the desk and gently lighting the surroundings.

Yato pulled the cloak off them before tossing it onto one of the chairs. Hiyori began unpacking her bag as Yato walked a short distance away, searching for something to give them more light. Hiyori shuddered, wishing she had at least worn a jacket as she padded over to the bookcases and pulled her usual textbooks off the shelf.

When she returned with an armful of books, Yato was lighting a candelabra with his wand as if it were a matchstick. Yato looked over his shoulder at her before turning back to the wicks.

“Got enough?”

“Yeah.” Hiyori dropped the books on the desktop, nearly knocking the candles over and possibly causing the greatest loss of knowledge by fire.

Sitting opposite each other, they hefted a book each in front of them and began flicking through them. Yato scowled at the index, scanning the contents.

“What are you studying anyway?” Yato asked, already losing interest as he propped his chin up with his hand.

“The last thing is the Werewolf Code of Conduct,” Hiyori murmured, not looking up as she jotted something down, “and the founding of Hogwarts.”

Yato hmm-ed, dragging his finger down the page thoughtfully. Nothing about it here. He shoved the book to the side, picking up another and repeating the process. Two, three, four books. Seated in studious silence, the pair scanned their books, offering the occasional comment on information they had found and sharp scratched of quill on parchment. After an hour, Hiyori set her quill down and began reading what she had scribbled down.

“The Werewolf Code of Conduct was a set of rules created by the British Ministry of Magic in 1637. It outlined the responsibilities of werewolves, which suggested that they would lock themselves away on the full moon to prevent themselves from attacking. This Code was a failure as no one registered due to the stigma surrounding those who were werewolves.”

Yato had closed his eyes and rested his head back, but gave a definite nod at the work. Hiyori set down the paper and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The moon had shifted, its light blocked out by the turrets of the castle, but the candles still gave a warm glow as wax melted down and began to drip on the table top.

Hiyori gathered the books, returning them to their designated shelves before returning with even more: a collection of books about Hogwarts. The slam of books being dropped made Yato’s eyes fly open, his near-sleep stupor vanishing as he blinked at the books.

“Seriously?” he whined, flipping the cover of the top book open with a finger as if it were dangerous. “You don’t need these books. Don’t you have _‘Hogwarts: A History’_ on your first-year check list?”

Hiyori had already begun taking notes from one of the scrolls she had stacked up beside her. With one word, she justified her choice of books: “Muggleborn.”

Yato arched an eyebrow. “Wizard.”

Hiyori glanced up at him, puzzled at what he was trying to say.

“All wizards are taught about Hogwarts before they go. We spend our lives knowing about the history and classes; friends and family who’ve attended, the _Daily Prophet_ and their usual slander about the Headmasters.”

Hiyori leant back in her chair, looking at him with a critical gaze. She couldn’t say he was lying, because truthfully, she didn’t know if he was. He knew much more about magic than her, so it would only be natural for him to know about the school.

“So,” Yato leaned forward on his elbows, arms crossed on the table as his plan to get out of more reading was slowly working. “Ask a wizard.”

Hiyori tapped her fingers on the desk and chewed her lip. _It would be much quicker to ask someone than search for answers herself. No harm in testing his knowledge._

“Ok,” Hiyori said, dipping her quill into her inkpot, “When was Hogwarts founded?”

“Around about the 10th century; no one knows for sure,” Yato shot back confidently.

“Why was Hogwarts founded?”

“For children with magical abilities to enrol.”

“Who founded it?”

Yato smirked, the answer glaringly obvious. “You should at least know that.”

Hiyori looked at him, slightly annoyed that he wanted her to ask him and now he had changed his mind. She frowned at the page, trying to recall what she already knew.

“Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff…” Hiyori muttered under her breath before jotting the names down. She brought the tip of the feathered quill to her lip. _Ravenclaw… Rowan? Rowanna? Rowena!_ She added the name to the list. _One more. Slytherin._

Hiyori glanced at Yato who had cupped his chin with his hand, watching her struggle.

“Ssss-Saaalad Slytherin?” she said hopefully. Yato snorted, his face breaking into a grin which he couldn’t mask.

“The famous Salad Slytherin, son of Iceberg and Beetroot Slytherin.”

“Don’t mock me! I nearly had it!” Hiyori protested between laughs which rang out in the quiet of the library. “Ok, what’s his name.”

“Salad.”

“Yato!”

“No, it’s Salad.” Yato grinned a bit more before giving her a proper answer, lest he be hexed.

“Salazar.”

“What did these founders value in their students?”

“You should know what your values are.” Yato said lazily, losing interest in the mundane questions which were simple to him, yet new to Hiyori. Hiyori’s face was devoid of any annoyance or amusement, clearly done with the Slytherin’s smart replies to her questions.

“Gryffindor is courage and bravery,” she started, her confidence diminishing as she tried to think about the qualities of the people she had met from other houses. “Hufflepuff is… hard-working?”

Yato nodded once, “Patience and loyalty, too.”

Hiyori noted the comment. “Ravenclaw is intelligence.”

“Obviously.”

“Slytherin is…” Hiyori paused. Whatever she said would give Yato an idea of what she thought of him. _Cunning? Rudeness? Sarcasm? He certainly had all of these traits._ Instead, Hiyori played dumb.

“There’s too many, I don’t know which one Salizard valued.”

“Salazar,” Yato corrected her, “he valued pure…”

Yato shut his mouth quickly. This was not a good topic to get onto, especially considering how she screamed at him for not being accepted by certain purebloods in his own house. Hiyori noticed the change in his demeanour as he avoided answering, the silence drawing out.

“Pure…?” Hiyori echoed, wanting to hear the rest of the sentence. Yato looked away, crossing his arms over his chest before quietly answering.

“He only wanted pureblood students. Non-muggleborn.”

The silence that followed was even worse than any they had before. Yato tried to lighten the situation as Hiyori softly scratched the words onto her parchment.

“That was years ago. Attitudes have changed,” he said in a somewhat reassuring voice, but Hiyori’s low response caught him off-guard.

“Not all of them.”

Yato looked back at her, her hair masking her expression as she hunched over writing that she wasn’t wanted by the founder of the school. The incident with the bullies after the stunt he pulled with the arm sling was freshly re-lived in his mind for a second.

“Has anything happened since… y’know…” he asked awkwardly. He’d never checked if they continued after his threat. Hiyori finished writing, raising her head and meeting his eyes levelly.

“No.”

Yato nodded.

“Good.”

A brief silence followed. Yato looked out the window once more, the sky showing no signs of lightening yet as Hiyori asked her final question.

“What is Hogwarts’ motto and its meaning?”

“ _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ ,” Yato replied.

Hiyori gave him a questioning look. _How the hell was she meant to know what it means, let alone spell it?_ Sensing this, Yato plucked the quill from her hand and scribbled the words down for her on a scrap of paper.

Hiyori stared it for a moment, letting the phrase soak in as she tried to decipher it with her rudimentary knowledge of Latin.

 “Dragon…” Hiyori let the word draw out, hoping Yato would step in and enlighten her as he usually did.

 “ _Never tickle a sleeping dragon_ ,” Yato said, shuffling in his seat restlessly. He’d had enough of the library, and History of Magic was the most mundane subject he could think of.

Hiyori quickly noted it down before saying, “That’s a weird phrase. Muggle schools tell us to ‘ _persevere_ ’ or _‘aim higher’_.”

“It’s practical,” Yato shrugged as he justified the quote. “Basically _‘let sleeping dogs lie’_.”

Hiyori hummed, accepting the odd but true phrase before tapping the nib of her quill on the edge of her inkpot. With a blow on the paper to dry the ink, she leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms high above her head.

“All done.”

“About time.”

Yato pushed his chair out and stood idly, letting Hiyori pack her things and put the books away. He draped the invisibility cloak over his shoulders and contemplated whether it was worth scaring Hiyori again. Better not, he thought. We’re actually getting along like friends now.

Yato waited, the quiet footsteps from a few shelves away telling him Hiyori was on her way and ready to go. He would have to walk her back to her dorm under the cloak; the Fat Lady wouldn’t know it was Hiyori who was out so late. Hiyori rounded the corner, nearly jumping at the half-formed body in front of her until Yato held it open once again. She slipped in next to him, allowing him to drape it over their whole bodies and began walking at an even pace through the aisles.

_Whispers._

Yato noticed the whispers first, but it was too late as they both rounded the borderline close to the restricted area. Two figures – teachers – were huddled in the shadows and dust of the books, a single lamp casting shadows on their sharp features. Takemikazuchi – the potions master who seemed to have a particular spite for Yato, and Kugaha – who seemed to take joy in treating Hiyori with a particular malice.

Hiyori nearly squeaked at the sudden appearance of these intruders in the library (despite being one herself) but she stopped short. Yato’s hand gripped her arm, silently telling her to stop walking as the pair before them both turned at the sound of their footsteps.

Hiyori dared not breathe as Kugaha’s eyes narrowed, as if he knew they were there and were searching for some kind of chink in their invisible armour. Apparently, he didn’t find one, as Takemikazuchi grabbed his sleeve and forced him to look back at him.

 

“The vault heist went as planned –”

Hiyori felt a chill run down her spine as if something menacing were behind her. She quietly turned her head to look over her shoulder. Through the filmy mesh she could see shadows, but the smallest, half tucked in the columns, caught her attention. Almost human-like.

Though it might have been a trick of the dark, Hiyori felt uneasy.

“That stone is –”

Yato was still listening intently to the conversation between the two men, paying no attention to Hiyori’s urgently shaking his arm. He raised his hand in a motion for silence.

“Nicolas Flamel is –”

“Yato…!” she hissed, instantly regretting it as her anxiety had projected her voice more than she intended. 

Yato quickly clamped his hand her mouth, half-dragging her closer to him as both men turned in their direction. He tucked themselves around the corner of the bookshelves out of sight – despite the invisibility cloak already doing that for them – Hiyori still pressed close to his side.

Yato intently tried to listen to what Kugaha had continued to say, but Hiyori's angry mumbling threatened to expose them before he could find out what was in that vault. Yato leant close to her ear, a hushed whisper escaping his lips as he gently removed his hand from her mouth and turned back to where Kugaha and Takemikazuchi were talking.

“… in the Chamber.”

Whatever Takemikazuchi had been saying was lost to Yato thanks to Hiyori’s interruption. Their meeting seemed to have adjourned, and Takemikazuchi swept past them, dark robes billowing as his footsteps rang throughout the vast emptiness of the library. Kugaha, however, was heading into the restricted section and vanished out of sight within moments.

Hiyori released a shaky breath.

“What was that about?” she asked, but Yato wasn’t listening. The cogs in his mind had begun to turn.

Gringotts. Vault 717. Nicolas Flamel. A stone. _His stone?_ A chamber. _What chamber?_ Not _that_ Chamber. Truth, myth, it blurred into one thought, one idea, one plan. But what was it?

After a moment Yato shook his head. Best not to tell Hiyori about what he was thinking, or what he knew.

“No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Yato you little shit. Where'd he get that invisibility cloak from? And his broom? You'll find out soon.


End file.
